


Pendantic

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Timerider: The Adventure of Lyle Swann
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Lyle remembers.<br/>Disclaimer:  This story is a fanwork, and I derive no money from posting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendantic

It all started with that damned pendant.

A family thing; handed down from parent to child for a few generations. I was the most recent kid to get it. Mom gave it to me with all the pomp and circumstance you’d expect, and I took it, of course, rolling my eyes, but it’s still pretty cool, how many family members it went through. Thought of it as my lucky piece. 

Then I got caught up in that experiment and went back through time. Met Claire. 

Ah, Claire. 

And she took my pendant. 

Yeah. So that one, wonderful night my family talks about, and the pendant that my many-times great-grandma stole, well, they’re all talking about me, and Claire, and there are times when I’d never heard anything about pendants, or magical nights, or time travel. Because stepping on butterflies aside, knowing that much about your own family history really sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community, comment_fic, for the prompt: "Any, any, being your own grandfather." My mind immediately turned to this movie, which I saw in the theater back in the ‘80’s, and never, ever saw again. Yeah, made an impression. Not to mention, Michael Nesmith had something to do with it, doubly cool.


End file.
